I Am
by CrossBlade777
Summary: Savior of Earth. Murderer. Angel. Demon. Heroism. Vengeance. There is no amount of good deeds that can wipe away the bad I have done to others. I am no hero. I want to die. I don't deserve to live. My name is Shadow. Dark Christian Fic
1. Chapter 1

**I Am**

_Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog is copyright Sega._

_Prelude to Storm_

I know nothing outside these steel walls, know nothing of the world below us, haven't been alive long…

Created as the Ultimate Lifeform.

I've only been alive for two years; but my knowledge, skills, and attributes surpass those of any other mortal currently existing.

I'm not sure why I'm here, not sure what my purpose in life is, not sure why I was created… but I don't really care.

All I know is I exist, and that makes me happy.

I have only one friend up here, but that's all I need.

Her name is Maria, she is like me.

We are both alone, but together our hearts are the same.

I need nothing else, I need no one else.

Life is good, and as long as it stays like this, I can be content…


	2. Doom

_Doom_

Bullet ridden corpses lying in puddles of blood, the stench of death and sulfur…

They say it was a conspiracy by the government…

The Professor was secretly using the Ark to build weapons of mass destruction.

I didn't want to believe; but the truth is there.

Deep below it sits.

With the seven powers of Chaos united the power to destroy the world.

Why?

Why would he betray us?

Was I merely another tool of destruction?

Higher powers have deemed it so.

They have come to kill all of us.

They have come to kill me.

I am the death of us all.

But they cannot touch me.

I am too powerful.

Why was I created? What is my purpose in this world? They say it was to bring forth destruction.

Bullets pierce flesh… friends of mine scream as blood erupts from the holes the gunshots make…

I feel emotions never felt before in my life.

HorrorFearRevulsionTerror….

_Must keep running don't stop_

If me and Maria can make it to Earth we will be all right…

We can hide from the military and make a new life for ourselves.

The professor will pay for what he has done…

_The path is blocked._

Some giant flying tank outfitted with heavy artillery.

I don't think. I tell Maria to stay out of the way and charge forward.

The soldier inside frantically tries to take me out but I am the ultimate life form.

I have never had to use my powers in actual combat before.

I am pleasantly surprised at how easily I bring the enemy down.

The fuel pump sustains damage, catches fire, and the machine begins to explode.

I can catch the faint glimpse of the frightened soldier inside the cockpit as he screams

_for your life_

and begins to burn.

_I feel as if I should feel pity but it feels so good to watch how does it feel knowing you are dying you lost you are going to burn I hope you are in tons of pain see you in hell_

We are running again, me and Maria. But there are three soldiers on our tail now, and we can't shake them…

Maria is beginning to pant heavily… oh no. Her sickness… she can't take much more, she is stumbling…

NO WE ARE ALMOST THERE DON'T GIVE UP

The soldier raises his gun and fires.

Crimson shoots out through Maria's chest.

The piercing wail is horrific.

Everything goes red.

Without thinking, I am on the surprised soldier within a second, I rip the gun out of his hand, grab the back of his head and slam his face into the ground.

There is a sickening crack as a puddle of blood begins to ooze around it.

The other two raise their guns to fire, but I'm gone before they can even blink.

The second one feels a sudden sharp pain in his stomach as he flies back against the wall hard. The last thing he feels before everything fades to black is choking upon his own blood.

The third one is running now.

The tables have turned… no longer confident and cocky, now panic and shakened…

Well then. I do not want to disappoint.

The gun now in my hand cracks off three shots.

Crimson sprays from his wounds and he screams and goes down.

_How did you like that, huh? How do you like it when the tables are turned on you? How do you like getting punched through the chest with your own bullets? Did it hurt just before you died? I hope it did._

I feel nauseous… I'm not sure if it's simply because of the combat high… the sheer stress… or the fact that I've just murdered for the very first time.

_And enjoyed it._

But murder is supposed to be wrong… Maria was the one who taught me that…

_But THEY did it and got away with it_

What is right and what is wrong?

My head hurts.

My attention turns back to Maria.

She is still alive but bleeding profusely.

The extent of my knowledge includes first aid, and I waste no time ripping off one of the dead soldier's uniforms and making a makeshift bandage to block the flow of blood.

She needs medical attention bad.

We have to get to Earth… but I don't know if she will live that long.

Tears begin to blot my eyes.

New emotions I hadn't felt before begin to wash over me.

I don't want to lose the only friend I ever had…

I can't lose her…

We are at the escape pods now.

She tells me she knows how to operate the controls and tells me to get in one of the pods and she will follow.

She can barely move but I can barely think and I follow her order blindly not realizing that I've just been deceived…

She isn't returning to Earth with me.

She isn't going anywhere ever again.

She says something to me… but I barely pay attention.

She pulls the lever, and down I go.

The Ark looms above me, her tomb, and all I can do is break down and weep as I descend down into hell…


End file.
